storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9
This is for the ninth season of the Stories From Sodor series. Episodes # Meg and Molly - Meg and Molly get to head a tour from the Sodor Railway Museum for the first time. # The Amusement Park - The Pack builds an amusement park on Sodor. # Extraordinary Engines - A new extraordinary looking engine arrives on Sodor. # Hugo and the New Engine - Hugo meets Dylan, the new engine. # Dylan's Backstory - Dylan tells Hugo and the other engines about his past. # Bill, Ben, and BoCo - BoCo gets tired of Bill and Ben's mischief. # Duck's Special Special - Sir Topham Hatt gives Duck a special as a reward for all his hard work. # The Substitute Controller - The Hatt family goes on holiday, and Mr. Hatt leaves Jacob and Sierra I'm charge of the railway. # All About George: A New Beginning - George joins the Sodor Construction Company. # James' Jealousy - A new engine named Greg arrived, and James gets jealous because Greg is bigger and stronger than he is. # Another Day Gone - Harvey saves Bulstrode and helps the Smelter's Yard make more money. # Greens vs Yellows - The Great Waterton Football Team are having a match against Brighton football team and Brady and Marie are sent to take them to Dryaw FC, but they start competing against one another to see who can get to Dryaw first, which causes confusion and delay. # Mavis Figures It Out - Mavis realizes that she can handle situations rather than letting them happen and feeling sorry for herself. # Rosie's Secret - Rosie's secret of liking puppet shows is leaked, and she learns to not let the other engines decide for her what she is to like and dislike. # Iron Horse - When Toby runs off without a crew, it's up to Farmer McColl and his horse to save the day. # Vandals - Some angry passengers take out their anger on Annie and Clarabel. # The Return of Vinnie - Mr. Hatt borrows Vinnie again, while Madison, Dawn, and Levi are being repaired, and he causes trouble on the Little Strasburg. # Oliver and the Mainland Exploration - Oliver worries about meeting the five Mainland engines at the Steelworks due to his appearance. # Jacob, Sierra, and Kira's Experience in Driving - Jacob, Sierra, and Kira take their drivers tests. # Demo Day - Jacob, Sierra, and Kira convince Richard Hatt to hold Sodor's first ever demolition derby. # Murdoch and Arthur - Murdoch and Arthur begin to bicker while helping Jacob, Sierra, and Kira arrange the demolition derby. # Daisy and Harvey - Harvey is sent to help at Arlesburgh, and while there, he and Daisy become friends. # It's Possible... - Beresford learns more about how to make new friends. # Philip the Lucky Engine - Philip realizes that he is winner, whether he has an award or not. # Good Effort - Richard Hatt makes and effort to get to know Jacob and Sierra better. #Arthur Takes the Kipper - Henry fears that Arthur is going to take the "Flying Kipper" from him. Characters * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Molly * Shane * Dylan * Merlin * Lexi * Rosie * Madison * Murdoch * Marie * Harvey * Jackie * Salty * Hugo * Rocky * Jacob * Sierra * Meg * Richard Hatt * Jack * Alfie * George * Neville (does not speak) Characters Introduced * Jane * Dylan * Greg Category:Seasons Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes